1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mosaic or stained glass panel assembly constructed in a manner to have high strength against flexure as compared to conventional mosaic or stained glass panel assemblies, which require bulky, large profile supporting frames. In addition, the panel assembly and method of making the same are such that pre-designed mosaic or stained panel assemblies may be mass produced at considerably lower costs than mosaic or stained glass panels constructed by conventional methods heretofore known.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of mosaic or stained glass panel assemblies heretofore have been provided including some of the general aspects of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 317,077, 3,676,920, 4,078,097, 4,172,547 and 4,904,513. However, these previously known forms of panel assemblies do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention, nor are they constructed by the same method.
Prior art has failed to provide sufficient self-contained autonomous internal and external reinforcement in decorative mosaic and stained glass panel assemblies. Therefore, these assemblies are basically fragile, without adequate resistance to flexing and bowing. Conventional procedures have relied on a peripheral frame such as wood, as in window type framing. Additionally, the panels require further strengthening by the addition of external steel rebar or similar reinforcement across and on top of the panel face, with the ends notched and secured to the peripheral frame. The result is an assembly that has some resistance to flexure and bowing, but only after semi-permanent installation into an existing space, such as a window frame. Thus, the major shortcoming of prior art is its inability to produce an autonomous, easy to handle, panel that is resistant to flex and bowing before installation, requiring almost permanent installation by a highly trained professional. This professional, generally the fabricating craftsperson, is therefore highly limited in the marketing area and economic reasons to engage in modern manufacturing methods.